


Euphoria

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Erica are walked in on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

Erica's face was buried in between Allison's legs licking, sucking and teasing devilishly at the hunters clit. If it wasn't for her mouth being so busy Erica would have smirked at the loud moans erupting from the brunette. Once again they had found themselves tearing off each others clothes in a fit of pure lust. Erica liked to be in charge but also liked how Allison wasn't careful with her. The hunter would tear at her clothing so ferociously sometimes she would accidentally draw blood causing a small wound which would close almost immediately. They had gotten into a routine of finding times they could be alone together and devouring each other in ways that they had never experienced before. It was their little secret. 

Allison began to climax as Erica lapped up her wetness over and over again. The hunter could have sworn she almost blacked out for a second as her moan tore threw the room. The werewolves naked body climbed back up her body, leaving delicate kisses as she went. As Erica laid on top off Allison she bent down kissing the hunter softly whilst throwing one of her legs over Allison's. She began to rub her delicateness against Allison's thigh causing a small "Fuck" to leave the hunters mouth as she felt the wetness against her bare skin. They continued to kiss deeply, their tongues swirling, while Erica's body brushed itself over Allison's over and over. Just as Erica was about to climax Allison's bedroom door slammed open...

"Allison I don't care if you say you're busy you've been busy for ages now and I-" Lydia began. Although too distracted at first to notice the two naked bodies in front her the banshee had finally rested her eyes on the pair. Everybody froze. 

"Oh." Lydia murmured. Allison put a hand over her face embarrassed by the situation but Erica couldn't help but notice that not only had Lydia not left the room but she stank. The overwhelming smell of Lydia's body reacting to the still naked pair tore through Erica's nostrils causing her body to react back. 

"So.." Lydia gulped. "This is why you've been so busy." She still remained in the doorway.

"I.." Allison tried to reach for words.. any words at this point. "I-"

"Shhh sweetie." Erica replied to the girl beneath her still. She pushed off of the bed and slowly made her way over to Lydia. The strawberry blonde's eyes trailed over the naked werewolf in front of her causing her to blush.

"No it can't be! I've made Lydia Martin blush!" Erica giggled. "You can stay.. if you want?" She questioned. 

Lydia simply nodded and closed the door.

"Is that okay Allison?" Lydia asked. Finally the hunter removed her hand from her face and sat up.

"It would be more than okay. If it's what you want."

"It's what I want." Lydia replied closing the gap between her and Erica. Pulling all the confidence together that she could muster she deeply kissed Erica as her hands trailed over her bare hips. As she sucked on Erica's bottom lip Allison made her way across the room and stood behind her. The hunter began to remove the banshee's clothes as Lydia and Erica's kissed deepened and their tongues began to brush against each other. Allison removed Lydia's button up shirt and unbuttoned her bra. Her hands trailed over the strawberry blonde's breast softly as the hunter kissed her back. Her hands moved to Lydia's skirt and she pulled it down quickly with her underwear. Allison leant next to the banshee's ear and whispered.

"Are you sure?" She asked as her hand moved towards the front of Lydia's body. Lydia continued to kiss Erica but nodded softly. Allison began to kiss Lydia's neck as her fingers stroked her clit gently causing Lydia to moan into Erica's mouth. Allison inserted two fingers inside of a soaking wet Lydia and began to pump away as her thumb trailed over and over her clit. Whilst feeling eruptions throughout her body and kissing Erica, Lydia stroked over the blondes clit teasing her. Similarly she inserted two fingers in the werewolf and began to join Allison's rhythm. Both girls began to moan into each as their bodies were being pushed to levels that caused their knees to go weak. After a while they began to moan so much they had to stop kissing. Erica kissed the other side of Lydia's neck as Lydia tilted her head back still pumping away into Erica. They came together in a hot sweaty mess. Lydia's knees almost gave way but the other two held her up.

"Oh my god." She breathed from heaving breathes. All of the girls giggled before Erica began to push Allison flat onto the bed. 

"Your turn honey." She purred.

As Allison laid on the bed her wetness was dripping. Erica bent down and licked away at Allison whilst stroking her breasts. Lydia moved across to join them but seemed nervous. 

"It's okay. Sit on my face." Allison breathed as her body shook beneath Erica's tongue. Lydia smiled and moved to sit just above Allison's mouth whilst facing Erica. Never before had Lydia felt so much euphoria at once She fondled her own breasts watching Erica eat Allison out whilst Allison's tongue stroked, teased and sucked at her clit before dipping into her over and over again. Allison herself lapped at the banshee's wetness while her toes began to curl from the immense orgasm she was riding out from Erica. What made it even better was that Lydia had began to moan not just because of the hunters tongue but because she could see Erica pushing her own fingers deeply inside herself. Erica was thrusting her hand so fast and deep into herself as she continued to pleasure Allison whilst looking straight at Lydia. All three girls finally orgasmed together, their bodies tensing, their breathing hard and their brains exploding.

They laid down naked next to each other silently trying to catch their breathes. Their hands rested on each other's bodies keeping them close. After a while Lydia spoke up.

"First question: why wasn't I told about this sooner? Second question: when is the next time this is happening?" Causing all three girls to break into hysterics.  


End file.
